Indy Mogul
Erik Beck and Justin Johnson known as the creators of IndyMogul (also known as Indy Mogul). It is most famous for Backyard FX in 2007. It offers informational shows to filmmakers. It was also run by Griffin Hammond and Russel Hasenauer. It was bought by Next New Networks in 2007, who was later bought by YouTube in 2011. As of December 16, 2013, YouTube has cancelled Indy Mogul, but returned in 2016 History In 2005, Erik Beck was submitting to a film competition site that Justin Johnson started (the site is still up today). Erik's videos werent good, but had Puppets and humor. There, Justin and Erik became friends. In 2007, Justin was the first creative hired at the online video start up, NextNewNetwork (which goals were to launch 100 different branded channels in 5 years). Justin, who was a film maker fits the idea of a film making network to his boss, who loved the idea and thus Indy Mogul was born. Justin knew that Erik disliked his job in San Francisco, so suggested that Erik make a pilot for a show about making movies and building stuff (which would become Backyard FX). Indy Mogul and Backyard FX were both owned and funded by NextNewNetwork. In 2011, YouTube acquired NextNewNetwork along with many of their staff and all their networks and shows. A lot if the staff of NextNewNetork helped create the YouTube production spaces. In 2012 Erik and Justin decided to leave their jobs at Google in New York to pursue free lance film making Los Angeles and asked friends Griffin and Russell take over, YouTube agreed. Cancellation YouTube kept the channel going for several years until diminishing funding saw it shut down at the end of 2013. Griffin was then hired at BloombergTV to do political reporting. At this time, Google was still owned Indy Mogul. Relaunch At the end of 2015, YouTube offered Erik and Justin the channel back. After months of planing and saving personal funds to relaunch it, Indy Mogul came back and is owned by Erik and Justin. Shows Current Running Shows * Indy News (Mondays) * Moguler Made (Tuesdays and Thursdays) * Indy Mogul Live Show (Wednesday) * Friday 101 (Friday) Retired Shows * Backyard FX * Backyard FX: Weekend Extra * Q & Erik * 4 Minute Film School * Hollywood FX * The Reel Good Show * The Best Short Films In The World * Awesome Directors Project * Beyond the Trailer * Movie Math * Sunday Preview * Film Fights TV (moved to FilmFights) Staff Current Staff * Griffin Hammond - Executive Producer * Russel Hasenauer - Show Host of Moguler Made Retired Staff * Erik Beck - Creator and Former Host of many shows including Backyard FX, and Q & Erik, * Zack Frinfrock - Former Host of Backyard FX * teve Nelson - Formed Host of Backyard FX: Weekend Extra, and 4 Minute Film School * Justin Johnson - Creator and Former Producer * Bobby Miller - Former Host of The Reel Good Show, and The Best Short Films in the World * Jake Strunk - Former Producer and Former Host of Film Fights TV and Former Animator of Sunday Preview * Grace Randolph - Former Producer and Former Host of Beyond the Trailer, and Movie Math Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Male YouTubers